


"Are you sure about this?"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "Are you sure about this?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Are you sure about this?"

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "Are you sure about this?"

"Are you sure about this?" Felicity asked.

Somehow, she had found herself standing beside Oliver, the two of them balancing on the third floor level of the elevator shaft - again.

"It’s not like we haven’t done this before, Felicity," Oliver said, reaching into the bag for his bow. He shot off an arrow with a wire attached, and tugged it for reassurance. "Now, hold on to me tight, Felicity."

"And there goes that platonic sentence again," She muttered. He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "Very platonic sentence."

He sighed and pressed the button on his bow, which reeled the two of them up to the fifth floor.

"Why can’t we take stairs like normal people?" She complained, dusting herself off.

"Because we’re not normal people, Felicity," He reminded her as he tugged on the air vent entrance against the wall. 

"I know that. If we were normal, we’d have taken the stairs," She muttered, bending down to reach the crawlspace.


End file.
